Atrix
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= ... = PowieśćPowieść= Rozdział 1- Nowe rzeczy Szłam do szkoły i po drodze znalazłam piękny pasek w zaroślach. Był taki ładny i w cale nie zniszczony, więc wyjęłam go z krzaków i założyłam. Pasował idealnie, ale był dość dziwny/. Nie wiem dlaczego. -*********************************************************************** Byłam w szkole, pierwsza lekcja przebiegła spokojnie. Jakieś 15 min. przed dzwonkiem, spojrzałam na chmurkę za oknem. Nagle wszystko wybielało i zobaczyłam Kastiela kłócącego się z Lysandrem, potem Rozalie, a później ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę. Wszystko znów było jak wcześniej, siedziałam w ławce wyprostowana, tylko trochę zdezorientowana... Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Lil: Co to do cholweki było?... No nic... Spakowałam się i wyszłam na korytarz, cisza i spokój. Lil: (Pewnie to tylko jakieś głupie przywidzenie.) Nagle podbiegła do mnie Roza i nic nie mówiąc, złapała mnie za ramię i zaciągnęła do piwnicy. Tak stał Kas i Lys, kłócący się o nie wiadomo co! Lil: Ale o co oni się biją? R: Lili, oni biją cię o ciebie! Lil: Co?(Chwila była już pierwsza część wię... Nagle poczułam ból z tyłu głowy i upadłam na wpół przytomna. ;To niesamowite... wizja się spełniła. Ej chwila... oni kłócili się o mnie! W tym czymś nic o tym nie było... Najwidoczniej wizje nie są w pełni dokładne. Co się dzieje? Robi się coraz jaśniej! Otwierałam powoli oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą Roze, i cztery białe ściany. Lil: Gdzie ja... Próbowałam się podnieść ale bez skutecznie. Kręciło mi się w głowie. R: Spokojnie. Jesteśmy u piguły. Lil: Co się stał-ło? R: Gdy powiedziałam ci, że biją się o ciebie, Amber zaszła cię od tyłu i walnęła deską. Lil: Aha...Ała mój łeb. R: Choć pomogę ci wstać i pójdziemy, akurat na czwartą lekcję. Rozalia pomogła mi wstać i wyszłyśmy z gabinetu. Zaczęłam trawić informację i zebrałam tylko 2 pytania. Byłyśmy już przy klasie gdy: Lil: Zaczekaj Roza. R: Co? Lil: Mam dwa pytania. R: Jakie? Lil: Po pierwsze- Naprawdę spałam półtora godziny? A po drugie- Dlaczego bili się akurat o mnie? R: Nie, ty spałaś 1 godzinę i 50 min. Bo od 5 min trwa 4 lekcja. A co do drugiego pytania, zapytaj się ich. Lili: Dobra, wchodzimy. Weszłyśmy do klasy i wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Nauczyciel zapytał się czy wszystko w porządku i oznajmił, że dyrektorka zawiesiła Amber na dwa tygodnie. Ucieszyłam się z tego powodu. Nagle z ławki wstał Alexy i podbiegł do mnie. Złapał mnie i zaczął się do mnie tulić. Alx: Ciesze się, że nic Ci nie jest. Po klasie przeszła fala uśmiechu. Alexy się mnie póścił i zapytał oburzony. Alx: Czy to takie dziwne, że się o nią martwiłem? Klasa przycichła, a Alexy odzyskał uśmiech. Nauczyciel poprosił nas abyśmy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Ja usiadłam w środkowym rzędzie w trzeciej ławce, a Roza ze mną. Przez całą lekcję nie moglam się skupić, myślalam tylko o tej dziwnej wizji. -***************Z punktu widzenia tajemniczego gościa**************- Stałem za oknem w krzakach i patrzyłem na bronzowowłosą dziewczynę z niebieskimi oczami i okularami. TG: Nareszcie ktoś znalazł ten pas. Dziewczyna ma pierwszą wizje za sobą, ale Atrix* nie da jej spokoju... *Atrix- ten pasek, który założyła Lili. On nie jest z tego wymiaru i ma tajemną moc. I znów siedziałam tak w ławce, ale tym razem różnica była taka, że bolała mnie głowa. Su: (Pewnie to jakiś głupi przypadek... zastanówmy się co mi się dziwnego zdarzyło w tym tygodniu... ummmmmmm. Jedyną rzeczą jaką pamiętam to tylko ten dziwny pasek, ale pasek bez przesady.) Myślałam tak i myślałam, aż Rozalia pukła mnie w ramię i powiedziała mi że nauczyciel mnie o coś pyta. Nau: Lili! Dlaczego nie słuchasz na lekcji? Wstań! Na początku nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, wstałam, a potem zastosowałam patent nr.4. Lil: Przepraszam pana, ale jeszcze jestem w szoku po tym co się stało. + skrucha w oczach i smutna mina. Nau: Dobrze, ale uważaj. Wyjątkowo przymrurzę oko, ale postaraj się uważać na lekcji. Lil: Oczywiście! Usiadłam i zrobiłam minę nr.2 - skupiona i gotowa do nauki. Nauczyciel odwrócił się i znów zaczął coś tłumaczyć. Rozalia spojrzała na mnie z podziwem, a ja tylko wysłałam jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zaczęłam się pakować, nagle ktoś stanął przedemną. Podniosłam wzrok, to był Kas... Nie chciało mi się z nim gadać, więc wstałam, spojrzałam na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Na jego twrzy malowało się zdziwnienie, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć wyszłam z klasy z Rozalią. Lil: To co... Teraz tylko W-F. R: I do domu! Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec, planowałyśmy usiąść na ławce, ale siedział tam Lys z nim też nie chciało mi się gadać. Więc pociągnelam Rozalie do klubu ogrodników. R: Co? Lili, gdzie mnie ciągniesz, miałyśmy usiąść na ławce! Lil: Nie chce mi się gadać z Lysanderem. R: Ale, no dobra. Usiadłyśmy na trawce, ja wyjęłam kanapkę. Roza nie wzieła kanapki, więc podzieliłyśmy się moją na pół. Ale za to ja nie wzięłam picia, więc też musiałyśmy się podzielić. Miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Wyjawiłam to Rozalii, ale ona tylko się śmiała i mówiła, że to tylko jakieś ptaki czy króliki. Rozalia troche mnie uspokoiła, ale ciągle czułam, że czyjeś oczy się na nas patrzą. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy weszli do szatni. Dziś W-F dzieliliśmy z chłopakami, więc musiałam skrupulatnie unikać ich obu. Weszłam do sztni jako ostatnia, najpierw zmieniłam bluzkę teraz czas na spodnie. Zdjęłam je i założyłam moje spodenki do W-F'u. Potem próbowałam zdjąć pasek, ale się nie dało. Lil: Roza, pomóż mi zdjąć ten pas! Rozalia złapała za pas i ciągnęła z całych sił. Pasek zszedł z moich spodenek bardzo opornie, ale teraz przyczepił mi się do ciała. Amber: Co za kretynka, paska nie umie zdjąć. Zignorowałam ją i ciągle próbowałam go zdjąć. Lil: Gdzie jest zawleczka? R: Nie widze jej, jakby gdzieś zniknęła. Roza pociągnęła za ten pas, aż prawie się udało. Niestety gdy go odciągała, czułam jakby mi skóra odchodziła. Wkońcu postanowiłyśmy go zostawić i przykryć koszulką. (Bo wiecie ty był taki ozdobny pas do zwiącywania sukienek, a ponieważ Lili miała na sobie tunikę postanowiła go zawiązać kilka centymetrów nad pempkiem.) Wyszłyśmy z szatni znów jako ostatnie. Pan trener wyszedł i dał nam czas wolny, aż wróci. Roza wzięła piłkę i odbijała ją sobie, ja stanęłam przy oknach i stałam tak obarta bokiem do oknien i sali. Raz spoglądałam na bawiących się uczniów, a raz na miasto za oknami. W pewnej chwili znów poczułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Przeszły mnie ciarki, spojrzałam na krzak który się rusza... Chwila czy to? Wiewiórka... huhh. -**********Punkt widzenia tajemniczego gościa***********************- Znów stałem, ale tym razem nie sam. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w krzak obok mnie, jeszcze nie wiedziała, co ją czeka. TG: Jak myślisz za ile pas przejmie władze? ---: Na ile znam Atrix, zamkniętą w tym pasie to pewnie niedługo. TG: Ale zależ też jaką dziewczyna ma silną wolę. ---: I tak ulegnie. -****************Spowrotem Lili*************************- Stałam tak, postanowiłam dołączyć do Rozalii. Zanim się ruszyłam ktoś zatarasował mi przejście. -Co z tobą nie tak Lis? Lil: Idiota, jestem Lili. Dasz mi spokuj Kas? Kas: Dla mnie jesteś Lis. Lil: Aha... Lil: A ty dla mnie kretyn, słonko. Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam? Sama nie wiem.. To jakby samo mi się powiedziało-jakby inna osoba przezemnie mówiła. Kas: Co? Lil: To, daj mi przejść. Znowu to samo! Znowu nie mogę sama nic powiedzieć. Kas: Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Lil: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz daj mi przejść. ( Już jest dobrze!) Kas: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz mi odpowiedz. Przybliżył się niebezpiecznie, ale chyba nie odważy się mnie dotknąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy... Lil: Kas, prosze Cie, jak kolege... Przepuść mnie. Kas: A ja mówię ci, że dopuki nie odpowiesz nie puszcze cię. Próbowałam się jakoś mu wymknąć, ale jak przechylałam się w lewo to on też. Jak ja w prawo, on tak samo. Nagle wpadłam na dość prosty i łatwy plan- z pozoru. Przechyliłam się szyko na lewo i przyjełam pozycje jakbym miała skakać.On też się przechylił pozostawiając prawą stronę zupełnie wolną, więc szybko zmieniłam kierunek i wyskoczyłam z prawej strony. Odwróciłam się tylko i zobaczyłam za sobą zdziwioną minę Kasa.Ale już mnie to nie obchodziło, odwróciłam sie i pół truchtem przegiegłam obok okien- spojrzałam w stronę kosza. Kentin właśnie zaliczył piękny wsad, nagle Kas złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wszystko znów wybielało. Zobaczyłam korytarz z perspektywy jakiegoś dużego czegoś. Słyszałam jakieś głosy... Jeden głos, żeński. W tej samej chwili zobaczyłam Kasa w podartej koszuli siedzoncego przy szafkach. Spojrzał się w moją stronę i zaczął uciekać. To coś go goniło- wbiegł do łazienki i wyskoczył przez okno. Zrezygnowało i odwróciło się w strone lustra. Zobaczyłam tam... Nie... Nie... NIE! NAJPIERW TUTAJ!!!! POTEM CZYTAJ DALEJ!!!!!!!!!! W lustrze byłam ja, to znaczy potworna wersja mnie. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam głosy (Ilustracja powyżej) i znów wszystko wróciło do normy. Ken ciągle robił wsad... Co się dzieje? Wszystko staneło. Chwila! Znów ruszyło. Ken wylądował, a ja usłyszałam Kasa. Kas: Lili! Zaczekaj. Lil: Puść mnie. W tej chwili do sali wszedł trener. Oznajmił,że gramy w siatę, oczywiście chłopcy na dziewczyny. Rozstawił nas jak chciał... Kilka osób nie chciało grać więc składy były takie: 1.Lily 2.Violetta 3.Irys 4.Rozalia 5.Melania 6.Amber Przeciwko: 1.Kastiel 2.Alexy 3.Armin 4.Lysander 5.Nataniel 6.Kentin I w tych parach czyli 1-1, 2-2, 3-3... itp. Mieliśmy najpierw się porozciągać i poodbijać piłkę, a potem zaczniemy grać. Nie podobało mi się to... ponieważ Pan.Iskrzyk myśli, że jesteśmy mniej sprawne od chłopców i pozwala im nam "pomagać" np. Trzymają nas w talii- czasem wyżej, czasem niżej... A Kas|anowa to już w szczegulności! Ktoś tam się bił na dziedzińcu i Iskrzyk wyszedł, więc mieliśmy zacząć sami... Lil: Oh God Why? Nieszczęśliwie moje słowa usłyszał sam pan z mojej pary. Kas: Nie podoba ci się? Jeśli nie to trudno, mi tak. Lil: Wiem, że tobie tak. Ale mi nie... Jestem tu od 2 tygodni, a na W-F ćwicze 1 raz, a ty już się do mnie przystawiasz. Kas: Weź wyluzuj. Zakład? Lil: Jasne! Napewno Nate (Nejt) i Logan. Kas: A ja myślę, że Roxy (Roksi) i Kimiko o Nate'a. Lil: Ty naprawdę myślisz o takich sprawach? Kas: Nie zawsze. Np. Przy tobi... Lil: Daruj sobie. Zaczynamy już tą rozgrzewkę? Oczywiście W-F w tamtych tygodniach się nie odbył bo Iskrzyka nie było miesiąc. Ale no cóż- trzeba coś wymyślić/. Na początku troche patrzyłam na reszte, ale długo to nie potrwało bo Kas stanął przedemną i złapał mnie z obu stron w talii i kazał robić skłony w bok. Zrobiłam to jak mi kazał, co ja pies jestem? NIE! Nie jestem! Ale nie powiem Kas to pierwszy chłopak, który tak naprawdę zaczął ze mną flirtować. Co? Nie! Liliano Fionno Dasty, O_G_A_R! Lil: Dobra, już puść mnie. Kas: Dlaczego?! Lil: Bo... Bo... (Co by tu wymyślić? O już wiem!) Bo Amber(!!!) się zbiża. Powiedziałam to na tyle głośno, że Amber to usłyszała i faktycznie zaczęła się do nas zbliżać. Powoli stawała się coraz bardziej wkurzona, bo Kas ciągle trzymał mnie w bokach... Lol co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? Amb: Ty............ Lil: Co ja? Amb: Ty......... Lil: No, co ja?! Amb: Ty wredna idiotko! Zaczeła mnie popychać i wymyślać jakieś przezwiska, wkońcu tak się wachałam, że prawie upadłam. Popchnęła mnie jeszcze raz i tym razem upadłam. Leżałam dosłownie na środku sali gimnastycznej a, Amber nade mną stała. Lil: (God, co ja narobiłam? Kuva!! Mogłam to lepiej przemyśleć!) Mogłam to wytrzymać, ale Amber przegieła. Zebrała siły i mnie jeszcze kopnęła. To strasznie bolało, ale poczułam jakby coś się we mnie obudziło, skoczyłam ruchem "Spidermen'a" na równe nogi i krzyknęłam chyba z czerwonymi oczami od złości. Lil: ''DOSYĆ!!! '' Wyprostowałam ręke i szybko machnęłam ją po ukosie na znak tego co powiedziałam. W tej chwili coś czarnego podążyło za moją ręką i rozcięło Amber podkoszulek. Wszyscy patrzyli się najpierw na nią, potem na mnie. To było jednocześnie straszne i przerażające, a jednocześnie cudowne i oszałamiające, bo poczułam w sobię Moc. Roz: Co... Co to było? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem. Ale czuje się doskonale. Amb: Wha- Wha- Wha_ Aaaaaaa!!! Amber w towarzystwie świty weszła do szatni, w tej chwili wszedł Iskrzyk i oznajmił, że jesteśmy wcześniej woli i on musi jechać na komęde... Ciekawe co tym razem odwalili... Ale najlepsze było to, że wypuszczał nas 20 min. przed dzwonkiem, Yay! Przebierałam się powoli ciągle patrząc na ten pas, jak na zwykły pasek jest dosyć dziwny, ale nie mogę zbiżać się do Czarno-Kolorowych ubrań i zresztą do tych kolorowych też! Zakładałam bluzkę gdy pasek się sam obniżył... dostłownie teraz znajdował się centymetr lub półtora nad pempkiem, ale w spumie jak się nie zdejmie to jestem dość szczupła założę czarną bluzkę (Taką MiniBluz) i będzie nieźle. Skończyłyśmy i wyszłam z Rozalią pod ramię. Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec i znów miałyśmy plany, aby usiąść na ławce, ale znów tam siedział Lys. R: Rozumiem choć do klu... Lil: Nie. Ja muszę z nim pogadać. R: Spoko. Roza zwróciła się do Irys i Violetty, a ja do Lysandera. Podeszłam do ławki i bez słowa usiadłam obok niego. On spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem oka. Lys: Przepraszam. Lil: (Co? On chyba, przeprasza. Ale za co?) Eh... To ja powinnam przeprosić. Lys: Egh... Ja przepraszam za tą bójkę i za to... Dołożyłam mu palec do ust w geście "Cicho, teraz ja mówię.". Lil: To ja powinnam przeprosić, za to, że wcześniej tego nie wyjaśniłam i nie spostrzegłam się, że wam obu się podobam. Lekko odsunął mój palec. Lys: Chcesz coś wiecieć, Lili? Lil: Jasne. Przybliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i wyszeptał mało zrozumiałe dla "MNIE" słowa. Lys: Nie tylko nam. Odsunął się z powrotem i popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Byłam cała różowa. _************Punkt TG*********************- Widziałem wszystko co się stało, ale niestety mój wspólnik, został zabrany przez ludzi- czyli tą dyrektorkę i tego nadpobudliwego nauczyciela, ale i tak, zaraz się tu zjawi. Wystarczy tylko portal. TG: Egnikus Petrus*. Pojawił się portal, a z niego wyszedł mój wspólnik. --: I co, się dzieje teraz? TG: Dziewczyna użyła mocy, koleżanka ją zaatakowała w czasie, gdy ty się biłeś z tymi "Ludźmi" . --: Hhhhhh... Moc pasa. Atrix, ja nie wiem, czy Atrix będzie chciała opuścić tą dziweczyne. TG: Nie wiadomo. Tylko ona sama to wie. Ale widać, że podoba się kilku, istotą płuci przeciwnej. --: Jeśli, ona się zakocha, Atrix także. A do tego nie można dopuścić! -*********************Z powrotem Lili****************- Lil: Jak to? Lys: Tak po prostu. O nie... Lil: Co? Lys: Idzie twoja dobra koleżanka, Amber. Lil: Akurat ci się na żarty zebrało. -Egnikus Petrus*: Zaklęcie bramy czy portalu pomiędzy wybranymi osobnikami rasy ludzkiej/czy może ludzkopodobnej. On tylko się na mnie spojrzał i dał mi znak żebym patrzyła na jego palec. Trochę nim pomachał, a potem wskazał jakiejś miejsce/. Patrzyłam na co wskazuje-a tam Amber i Charlotte, przystawiające się do Kasa i Nata. A Li rozgląda się za Lysem... zaśmiałam się cicho. Lys: Śmiejesz się? Masz dobry humor, mimo tego co się stało. Lil: No. ---- Lys: O czym myślisz? Lil: Lysander, chyba podobasz się Li. Lys: Co? Stracił swoje maniery, zamiast "słucham" powiedział "co"... Łał! Lil: Pstro. Mówię, że Li na ciebie czeka. Chyba się jej podobasz. Spojrzał na mnie tak jakbym była bez serca. No wiecie... Lil: Ok! Rozumiem! Mam jej to powiedzieć? Lys: Nie, lepiej idź uratować Nataniela, bo Kastiel mu chyba nie pomaga. Lil: Dobry pomysł. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wstałam i już miałam odchodzić, ale napadła mnie dzika myśl. Pochyliłam się na tyle, że nasze twarze były na jednej wysokości. ocałowałam go w policzek i odeszłam... Chwila, dlaczego to zrobiłam? To mój przyjaciel nie powinnam mu robić nadziei... Nagle poczułam jakby miała szpilki w mózgownicy- zamroczyło mnie. Trzymałam się za głowę i upadłam na kolana. Usłyszałam głos, taki jak w wizji. :** Ty, moc uwolniłaś. Więc mnie też uwolnisz** Lil: Nie! Krzyknęłam, ciągle trzymając się za głowe. :** Jak to "Nie"? Znalazłaś mnie! I uwolnię się. Przez Ciebie...** Lil: Nie! Nie zgadzam się! :** Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Siły ci przybywa i możesz coś zniszczyć. Bo pas ma wielką moc... Z czasem mój głos nie będzie przyprawiał Ci bólu...** Po tym zdaniu głos znikł, a ja znów widziałam wszystko. Siedziałam na środku dziedzińca. Obok mnie klęczał Kastiel, a na ziemi siedział Nat i Lys. Nat: Lili, nic ci nie jest? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem, za bardzo, ale chyba nie. Lys: Jak chcesz przyciągnąć uwagę to potrafisz zaskoczyć. Pozostali czyli Kas, Nat, Charlotte i Li się na mnie dziwnie spojrzeli, a Amber prawie pękła ze śmiechu, nie wiem dlaczego. Lil: To nie był mój plan. Kas: Chciałaś tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę? Wystarczyło podejść i bym był twój. Spojrzałam się na niego. Lil: (Wat?) Aha... Który podbiegł do mnie pierwszy, gdy upadłam? Lys: Eeee... Ja, gdy zobaczyłem, że się chwiejesz, potem Kastiel, gdy krzyknęłaś, a na końcu Nat, bo Charlotte nie chciała go puścić. Lil: Ah, tak. Kastiel? Kas: Uhm... Podrapał się po tej swojej czuprynie. Nat: Ale, Wiesz, ja myślałem, że jesteś z Rozalią i... Kas: Daj sobie spokój i tak udawała. Aż mi się nie chciało wierzyć! Kastiel jest naprawdę idiotą. Lil: Jak bym udawała to bym sobie kolan nie zdarła i bym się do siebie nie darła. Lys: Ona ma rację. Lil: Dzięki. Ale i tak wszyscy się przejeliście i to było miłe z waszej strony. Kas siedzisz przedemną to pomóż mi wstać. Kas: Ok. Zanim zdążyłam, złapać Kasa za rękę żeby mi pomógł. Amber zaczęła się drzeć i upadła na ziemię to wyglądało komicznie. Zaraz po niej na ziemie rzuciły się także jej sługusy i derz się darły jak ja. Lil: LoLz! Hahahha... Nat: Eeeee co się dzieje? Lys: Twoja siostra, próbuje takich zagrywek jak Liliana. Kas: Liliana... hahha. Lil: A daj se spokój, farbowany psychopato. Mina mu trochę zżedła. Powyzywaliśmy się jeszcze chwileczkę, a potem weszliśmy do szkoły. Dzień minął mi dość szybko... Zjadłam sama, bo ciotka wyjechała na 2 tygodnie, zostawiając mnie zupełnie samą. No cóż... Takie życie. Weszłam na górę do pokoju i włączyłam mój prywatny telewizor. Leciał serial "iCarly" więc postanowiłam obejrzeć wszystkie programy na tym Nickelodeonie- czy jakoś tak. Była 21.25, było już strasznie ciemno. Właśnie oglądam "Avatar: Legenda Aanga- Księga Wody(1)" i 'uczyłam' się magii wody. Ruszałam spokojnie rękami i zamknęłam oczy, aby się wczuć. Obracałam się i dalej machałam rękoma jak idiotka... Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk od strony okna, więc otworzyłam oczy i przeraziłam się. Za moimi rękami podążało coś podobnego to tego co przecieło koszulkę Amber, a na parapecie siedział jakiś koleś (no nie powiem całkiem ładny), ale i tak przerażający. Lil: Aaaaa! kim ty jesteś i co robisz w moim pokoju?!?! Machnęłam dłonią, a to coś poleciało za nią... Wpadałam na świtny pomysł. Zwróciłam, obie ręce w stronę intruza tak jak "Katara". To coś to mój pasek, łał! Teraz kończył się tuż przy gardle osobnika. --: Łał, spokojniej Atrix. Pas lekko się cofnął mimo to, że ja się nie ruszyłam. Lil: Atrix? Opuściłam obie ręce, pas z powrotem przyjął piewotną formę. Lil: Kim ty do cholery jesteś? --: Heh... Atrix to pas, no... Może inaczej. Osoba- dziewczyna zamknięta w nim. A ja? Ja jestem Marshall Lee Król Wampirów. Lil: Sekundkę... Wampirów? Jaja sobie robisz? Coś takiego jak wampir nie istniej... Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale stał teraz za mną i szeptał mi do ucha jakieś słowa, byłam sparaliżowana. Marsh: Nie istnieje powiadasz? Więc czemu tu stoję, a ty się mnie boisz? Odskoczyłam od niego i wydałam syczący dźwięk. Lil: Ja się ciebie nie boje! Jeśli jesteś tym za kogo się podaje co tu robisz?- syknęłam Marsh: Nic... A i zdziwisz się jeszcze bardziej! Nie jestem całkowitym wampirem... Moja matka to Królowa Demonów, a ojciec był 'człowiekiem'. Właśnie był-zmienili go w wampira, tak jak mnie. Lil: Ja jestem Lili. Ale... Marsh: Co Lis? Kolejny który mnie tak nazywa MASAKRA! Przekręciłam oczami i zwróciłam wzrok w jego kierunku. Aktualnie lewitował sobie jakgdyby nigdy nic i przeglądał mi bielizne, EJ! Lil: Zostaw to! Marsh: Hehe... Różowe? Masz czerwone? Podbiegłam do niego, zamknęłam szufladę z bielizną i stanęłam centralnie przed nim. Lil: Sio!- powiedziałam stanowczo. Marsh: Bo co mi zrobisz? Zachowuje się jak Kastiel, normalnie klon... tylko ładniejszy. -** Ej, on jest mój!** Zdziwiłam się potwornie, słysze ją jak drugiego człowieka i... i mnie to nie boli! Mniemany Marshall zachcichotał. Marsh: Atrix, nie bądź zazdrosna. Lil: Słyszysz ją?! - spytałam zdziwiona. Marsh: Jasne, że nie... Wnosze to po twojej minie. Lil: Aha. A teraz mogę z nią rozmawiać czy coś? Marsh: Nie wiem. To nie moja sprawa, o czym będziecie gadać. Jak w morde strzelił za przeproszeniem... To jest kopia Kasa. -** Będziesz mogła. Albo słownie, albo po prostu coś pomyśl, ja to słysze.** Lil: (Aha, wcześniej byłaś straszniejsza.) -**Wiem.** Marsh: Skończyłyście pogaduchy?!- zapytał z zazdrosną miną. Lil: Ta. A co zazdrosny? +: Jasne że jest! Jakiś głos rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju. To mnie zabolało, upadłam na łóżko- przez oparcie i zwijałam się z bólu. Podleciał do mnie zaniepokojony Marshall. Marsh: Atrix! Lili! Nic wam nie jest? -** Przepraszam próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale to bardzo cię boli, więc nie będe już próbowała.** Lil: Nie. To Atrix, chciała czegoś spróbować. Wstałam z łóżka i spojrzałam na telewizor, nadal leciał maraton Aanga. szkoda tylko, że odcinki nie były po kolei. Leciał właśnie odcinek, jak Zuko ćwiczył z Aangiem- obaj bez koszul. Spojrzałam się na Zuko, mój idol mimo tego, że kiedyś był zły. Marsh: Podoba ci się ten koleś? Lil: No ja nie moge! Jesteś zupełnie jak Kastiel! Marsh: Ten czerwonowłosy? Haha! Prosze cię, chyba nie jestem, aż tak szkaradny. Lil: Może. Podeszłam do komody i spojrzałam na telefon 22.00. Jest już dość późno. Lil: Jest już późno. Marsh: To co? Teraz możesz uczyć się władzy nad pasem i jesteś bardziej sprawna fizycznie- może poskaczemy po dachach? Lil: Parkour? Marsh: Nie. Nie będziemy się wspinać. Pas cię podniesie. Lil: Ok, ale najpierw nauka. Stanął przedemną, był o pół głowy wyższy. Ale lewitował. szturchnęłam go lekko- dopiero teraz wyprostował nogi i ustawił się na ziemi. Teraz był o głowe wyższy, żesz! Spokojnie pokazywał mi wszystkie ciosy i jak blokować ataki. Kilka razy przypadkiem go zraniłam i coś potłukłam, ale to nic. Na sam koniec pokazał mi jak mam panować nad złością, aby pas nie wymknął się z pod kontroli. Stanął jeszcze bliżej, złapał mnie za obie ręce i podniusł je do góry, podem w dół i złączył je. Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko. -** Ja też nie* Haha... Jakby tak pomyśleć jest całkiem całkiem. Ładne Czerwone(???) oczy, granatowo-czarne włosy, niebieskawa skóra. Jest inny, a i całkiem wyskoki. -** Mam ci coś zrobić? To mój chłopak!** Lil: (Ok, zaraz mu coś powiem.) To- to jest nie zbędne? Marsh: Tak. - powiedział cicho. Po chwili sprzeczek z Atrix wyszłam lekko z tego jakże krępującego uścisku. Marshall zdezorientowany podleciał do mnie, jego twarz na wysokości mojej. Marsh: Co jest? Lil: Przesadzasz. Masz dziewczynę. Marsh: Ty to ona, ona to ty. Na jedno wychodzi. Lil: Jak chcesz się z kimś tulić to masz to. Jednym ruszem ręki podesłałam mu końcówkę pasa. On złapał go i pogłaskał. -** Powiedz mu, że to bardzo miłe** Przewróciłam oczami i powiedziałam to co chciała Atrix, on się tylko lekko zarumienił i delikatnie puścił pas. Marsh: To co robimy? Parkour? Lil: Ok. O ile ty i Atrix mnie wspomożecie. +: Jasne! Znów upadałam tym razem na ziemię. Marsh: Haha... To zaczyna się robić komiczne. Lil: Nic się nie stało. Ale wiesz nie bardziej komiczne od tej twojej rany na policzku, którą zrobiłam. Poprzepychaliśmy się jeszcze trochę, Atrix coś mówiła- to strasznie bolało. W między czasie zeszliśmy na dół, dowiedziałam się, że on nie pije krwi tylko czerwony kolor, a Atrix odżywia się gdy ja jem! Sweet. Rzuciłam mu jabłko, on wypił z niego kolor, a ja je wszamałam. Weszłam na góre i jeszcze musiałam się przebrać, tak żeby było mi wygodnie skakać i się wspinać. Więc... żółty stanik sportowy, spodnie 3/4 wyglądające jak jeansy, tenisówki, żółte rękawiczki, żeby ręce mi się nie obcierały i szarą bluzę jakby było zimniej-obwiązałam ją sobie wokół bioder. Wyszłam z pokoju, Marshall trochę się gapił, ale już trudno. Atrix śmiesznie go opisała, zaśmiałam się i w tym samym czasie otworzyłam drzwi. Ciągle się śmiejąc wyszłam krok za drzwi i ktoś krzyknął. -: Ał! Uważaj! Lil: Co? -******************************Punkt widzenia Marshalla******************** Przed drzwiami stało 2 kolesi... Aaaa to ci dwaj, którzy pokłócili się o Lili. Zaakapturzony dużo mi o nich mówił... Lil: Co tu robicie?- powiedziała troche przestraszona. Lys: Roza miała ci przynieść zeszyt, który ci wypadł z plecaka, ale poszła na kolacje z Leo. Więc prosiła ci to przekazać. - Jest dość miły. Jak dla mnie, aż za bardzo. Lil: Dzięki Lysiu! A ten co tu robi? - Haha! To było niesamowite! Była super miła dla Lysandera, a dla tego Kastiela, oschła jak suchar. Nie powiem zacząłem się chichrać pod nosem. Kas: Ważniejsze pytanie, co ten ktoś robi u ciebie w domu, a ty jesteś tak ubrana?. - mina mi zrzedła, najwidoczniej Atrix mówiła coś do Lili, bo gdy to robi ona zaciska lekko pięści. Była zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć za nią, a co mi tam! I tak jestem nieśmiertelny. Marsh: Nie jestem ktoś, tylko Marshall Lee- nazwiska nie podam -, a jest tak ubrana bo wychodziliśmy właśnie. -*************************Lili****************************** Marshall powiedział im prawde, szkoda że nie całą. Lysandera to nie ruszyło, po prostu się uśmiechnął, a Kastiel wyglądał na conajmniej trzy razy uderzonego deską. Spojrzałam na Marsh'a, stał sobie spokojnie z zawadiacką miną i czekał na odpowiedź. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić więc, pobiegłam szybko na górę, schowałam zeszyt, wzięłam telefon i klucze. Zeszłam na dół... ich nie było. Drzwi były otwarte na ościerz, a z podwórka było słychać głosy. Podbiegłam jak najszybciej do drzwi i wyjrzałam, a tam Kastiel super zdenerwowany, Lysander powstrzymujący Kastiela przed 'zabiciem' Marshalla. A Marshall? Stał jakgdyby nigdy nic pod drzewem i trzymał się za brzuch; chyba Kas go uderzył. -** Marshall! Idź do Marshall'a!! Ten Kastiel zapłaci mi za to!** Pas pędził jak strzała w stronę Kasa, a ja próbowałam go powstrzymać. Na nic, zrezygnowałam. Zamiast przejmować się pasem, byłam w połowie drogi do Marshalla i krzyknęłam w niebo głosy. Lil: ATRIX!! PRZESTAŃ PROSZE!! OBIECUJE CI ZEMSZCISZ SIĘ, ALE NIE TERAZ! Proszę! Pobiegłam do Marshalla, on zwijał się z bólu, zakrywał rękoma brzuch. Musiało, go naprawdę boleć, skoro gdy robiłam mu rany podczas nauki, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Lil: Marshall! Nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił Kastiel? Marsh: K-kto? W brzuch uderzył mnie ten w-w wiktoriańskim stroju, a p-ponieważ ma zapinki ze srebra, trochę to bolało. Lil: Co?! Lysander? Marshall wstał i próbował się rozdziągnąć, ale nie udało mu się. No cóż. Marsh: Ta, ale to nie było takie bolesne. Ten Kastiel to ma mocne kopnięcie. Lil: Kopnął cię?! Dasz sobie rade sam? Marsh: Jasne... Tylko nie zrób im krzywdy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wstałam. Atrix chyba wyczuła moje zdenerwowanie i oddała pas spowrotem w moje rządy. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do obu winnych. Lil: Co wam strzeliło do głowy? Nie myślałam, że to powiem, ale wynocha z tąd... Powiedziałam stanowczo, ale za razem z opanowaniem. Obaj spojrzeli się na mnie pytająco, gdy ja tylko ruszając lekko ręką powstrzymywałam ten diabelski przedmiot przed wykonaniu na nich wyroku. Przechodzili po mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie zauważyli, że to mój pas, bo było to widać. Pas podniósł się na wysokość dolnej gumki od stanika. Kas: Nawet teraz masz miały biust. -**Beszczel** Lil: Ale, JUŻ!! Krzyknęłam z czerwonymi oczami od złości, ale nie pozwoliłam zrobić im krzywdy. Ale gdy to zrobiłam, przeniosłam ręce gwaltownie w dół. Co spowodowało, że ziemia podemną się lekko zapadła. Taki krąg. Lys: Ale... Lil: Spier***ać, bo pozabijam!! +: Ani mi się waż, wracać! Ał... To b-b-oli... Ja -pomocy? Lil: Aaaaaa!... Atrix coś powiedziała, a ja przepelniona taką złością. Nie mogłam jej opanować, a do tego ona coś powiedziała i upadlam, a ostatnie co zobaczyłam to trawa przed moimi oczami. ---- Obudziłam się, leżałam na kanapie, naprzeciwko mnie na klęczkach spał Marshall. Nie wiedziałam, że wampiry śpią. Była godziana 1.00 w nocy. Próbowałam wstać, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, ale mi się nie udało. Lil: Aghh. On momętalnie otworzył oczy. Marsh: Lil- to znaczy Atrix , Lili nic wam nie jest? Lil: Ja jakoś przeżyje. Marsh: A Atrix? +: W porządku, dzięki że pytasz kochanie. Lil: Aaggghhhhh... - Zwinęłam się w kłębek i przeczekałam ból.- Atrix możesz już nic nie mówić? Będe mówiła za ciebie. -**Dobrze i przepraszam.** Lil: Nic się nie stało. - powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. Marsh: Chwila... to było do mnie czy do Atrix? Lil: Do obojga. To co idziemy poskakać po dachach? Marsh: No to w drogę! Zabrałam to co wcześniej i wyszliśmy. Na początek sporo pomagał mi Marshall i Atrix. np:. Pomagał mi wejść, a ona zawiązywała pas i jak lina do wspinaczki. Było dużo śmiechu. Marshall i Atrix(ja) wymieniali się słodkimi słówkami... Bleh bleh bleh... On się popisywał, a my podcinałyśmy mu skrzydła. Wspinaliśmy się na kilka małych budynków, potem na kilka dużych i tak minęło kilka godzin. Słońce już świeciło, dlaczego go to nie bolało? Proste jak tost z nutellą! Krem przeciwsłoneczny! Marsh: Która godzina? Lil: Słońce już dawno wstało. Podejrzewam, że gdzieś 6. Ale sprawdzę... O Boże! Jest 7.34 muszę iść do szkoły. Marsh: Aha. A jaki jest najwyższy budynek w mieście? Lil: Moja szkoła, a co? Marsh: Kto pierwszy na najwyższym punkcie? Lil: Nie. Muszę jeszcze iść po plecak i kupić po drodze jakieś jedzenie, a poza tym i tak byś oszukiwał. Przysunął się lekko i powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem. Marsh: Nie użyje mocy. Tylko bieg i wspinaczka... Jak wygrasz przyniosę ci wszystko w mniej niż minutę. Odsunęlam się od niego i powiedziałam również uwodzicielskim głosem. Lil: Jeśli tak to zgoda. ( Możesz mi nie pomagać? Chcę się przekonać czy umiem to i owo.) -*** Spoczko, daj mu w kość!*** Lil: To co gotowy? Marsh: Zawsze. Ustawiliśmy się na krawędzi: Lil: Więc... Marsh: Do biegu... Lil: Gotowy... M/L: START! Wyruszyliśmy równo. Dzięki temu treningowi i skakaniu po budynkach i ovzywiście temu, że ten pas dał mi umiejętności- np. szybsze bieganie, super skoki(takie na serio wysokie, jak oczywiście chce), zwinność itp. Szybko przejełam prowadzenie. Biegliśmy przez najbardziej zatłoczone ulice miasta. Postanowiłam złapać się poręczy na balkonie zaraz nad nami, więc tak zrobiłam. Wskoczyłam dzięki temu szybko na dach, on biegł cięgle po ziemi. -** Dajesz, dajesz jest tuż za nami!** faktycznie, skoczył po krzesłach i wkońcu na dach. Biegliśmy ramie w ramie. I nagle dach się skończył trzeba było skoczyć w dal. No cóż, skok i równo lecieliśmy, nad płotem otaczającym szkołę, potem nad połową dziedzińca i kilkoma osobami. -*** I ch*j niech patrzą. Nie przejmuj się!** Lil: ok. Oboje wylądowaliśmy, Marshall w pięknym stylu, rozłożył cienżar. A ja trochę koślawo- no nic. Za to, że tak wylądowalam straciłam troche czasu i Marsh mnie wyprzedził. Przebiegłam przez tłum gapiów i zaczęłam się wspinać. Był znów szybszy już był prawie na górze, a ja w połowie. Zaparłam się na parapecie, odbiłam z nóg i jeszczepodciągnęlam się szybko i mocno z rąk i wyskoczyłam. Tak z dwa metry nad szkołę, wylądowałam tym razem w piękniejszym stylu, niż Marshall. I tak byłam pierwsza! Lil: yay! Wygrana! Marshall dopiero teraz doszedł na górę. Gdy mnie zobaczyl, zrobił skfaszoną minę i stanął przedemną. Marsh: Gratulacje. To co jaką bułkę z dżemem czy z serem? Lil: Dzięki i z budyniem. Szybko zniknął i po jakiś 30 sekundach był z powrotem. Świeża bułka z budyniem, plecak dobrze zakakowany. Nawet o piciu pomyślał. Lil: Dzięki! - Samowolnie rzuciłam mu się na szyje. -** Opanuj się dzieczyno, bo poczuje się doceniony** Po usłyszeniu tego odskoczyłam od niego z lekkim rumieńcem, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i zeszłam wolno na dół. On widząc tłum ludzi też zamiast powoli zlecieć, to wziął mnie na ręce i zeskoczył po prostu. Wylądował jakgdyby zeskoczł z jednego schodka. Lil: Z łaski swojej już mnie puść. Marsh: Jak sobie pani życzy. Lil: Ej, panie ładny masz ty dziewczyne. - odstawił mnie na ziemię. Marsh: Ty jesteś nią, ona tobą... - zrobił zamyśloną minę - Na jedno wychodzi! Lil: Ta. Może i pan ładny, ale dość głupi.- poklepałam go po ramieniu. Marsh: Ładny? - zapytał z podniesionymi brwiami Lil: Brzydki - odpowiedziałam z pięknym wyszczerzem. Marsh: Atrix, by tak nie powiedziała. Lil: Ale ja i owszem.\ Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że dookoła nas zabrali się uczniowie mojej szkoły. Naszczęscie dyry ani żadnych nauczycieli jeszcze nie było... Oprócz Pani Miki, ale ona nie jest nauczycielem, tylko sekretarką i do tego ma 20 lat. Więc zachowuje się mniej więcej jak my. Nie zwraca uwagi na drobne popisy. Jak jest bójka to rozdziela delikwentów, ale ani razu nie doniosła dyrce. Lil: Hej, wszystkim? --: Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - krzyknął jakiś człowieczek z tyłu. Lil: Przyjaciel? Jaki przy... A no tak! Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i złapał w talii. Marsh: No przedstaw mnie. -** No, ludzie! Powiedz mu coś. Ciekawe czy przez te 400 lat jak jestem tu zamknięta, też tak zarywa do panieniek. A poza tym jest dla ciebie za stary, jest od ciebie starszy o 987 lat. A dopiero od stu jest wśród śmiertelników.** Lil: (ok) Puść mnie staruchu, albo odetne Ci te paluszki. - powiedziałam groźnie, ale i na tyle cicho, aby tylko on słyszał. Nastychmiast mnie puścił i podrapał się po głowie. Chcialam odejść, ale zapomniałam o tej chordzie otaczającej nas. Rozalia przepchnęła się z Lysanderem do samego środka. R: Hej, Lili! Kim się pyta co to za przystojniaczek? Lil: Hejo, was moge przedstawić. Marshall. Marsh: Co? Lil: Gunwo. To jest Roza. Roza- Marshall, Marshall- Roza. Marsh: Miło mi ci... Lil: Ona ma chłopaka. - powiedziałam mu cicho do ucha. Marsh: ... Cze. R: Hej. Lil: A z Lysanderem się znacie. Lys: Nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Lil: Co? -** On i ten czerwonowłosy tego nie pamiętają. Wymazałam im pamięć, kiedy byłaś naładowana mocą. ** Lil: (Aha...) Pomyłka! Lysander to jest Marshall, Marshall to Lysander. Lys: Miło mi. Marsh: Mi troche mniej. Lys: Słycham? Marsh: Nic... - powiedział szybko i się obrócił na pięcie. Minęła chwila, ja rozmawiałam z Rozalią i kilkoma dziewczynami z innych klas, np. Madi z 1c czy Amanda z 2a. Marshall rozmawiał, lub raczej flirtował z innymi dziewczynami, na co Atrix kazała mi go bić łokciem w żebra. Grupka szybko się rozeszła, bo żadne z nas nie odpowiadało na najczęściej zadawane pytania, takie jak: - Ile to ciacho ma lat? / Ile masz lat, przystojniaczku? - Ma dziewczynę? / Masz już dziewczynę? - Jak on zeskoczył z tegodachu, że mu nic nie jest? / Jak ty z tamtąd zeskoczyłeś? - Dlaczego on woli Ciebię, odemnie ?! / Dlaczego się z tą Lili zadajesz? (Ta... Amber...) - Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? / Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? - Czy moż...;;;; Chwila wróć do poprzedniego pytania. Impreza?! Lil: Jasne, że będe. Marsh: A ja razem z tobą. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: W życiu Cie nie wezmę na impreze. Na dodatek u Kastiela. Marsh: Skąd wiesz, że to u niego? Lil: Bo właśnie zaprasza nas jego kuzynka, która z nim mieszka. W tym momęcie przerwała mi Roza, która już dawno temu spławiła Lysandera. Buu... R: To idziemy na zakupy? Lil: Nie. Znajde coś w szafie. Nie noszę sukienek, więc zostają spodnie. R: Szkoda... To idę namówić kogoś innego, narazie! Lil: Naraska! Szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia i- i -i teraz! Już jej nie ma. Lil: To było też do ciebie Marshall. Marsh: Będe tu na ciebie czekać. - przytulił mnie, to było dziwne. Lil: Wow! Przesadzasz! To, że twoja dziewczyna jest we mnie, to nie zanaczy, że ją jestem! Jednym ruchem odepchnęłam go od siebie. Lil: Atrix, chcesz się pożegnać? +: Cześć, słonko. Lil: Aaaa. Zwinęłam się z bólu i przez to przewróciłam. Marshall jest może idiotą, ale jest bardzo szybki; moce wampira. Jedyne czego żałuje to, to że żebym się nie uderzyła głową o ziemię musiał, albo podlecieć do góry, albo objąć mnie (całą) i samemu upaść. Żebym się nie postrącała. Najlepsze jest to, że złapał mnie, gdy już praktycznie leżałam, więc ma refleks. Upadliśmy na ziemię, słyszałam jęk Marshalla. Wyglądało to pewnie mocnarnie i bohatersko. Lil: M-m-marshall... - powiedziałam bardzo cichym i stłumionym głosem. - Nic ci nie jest..? Wypuścił mnie z objęć i delikatnie podleciał do góry. Lil: Marshall? Marsh: Nic mi nie jest. Idź na te lekcje. Lil: Ale... Wyprostował się przedemną i zrobił pewną siebie minę. Marsh: Idź, nic mi nie jest. Lil: Dobrze. Cześć. Pierwszy raz od 3 lat, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Od zawsze, byłam bardzo wyszczekana, a teraz? Może odebrało mi mowę, bo chyba pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił, dla mnie coś takiego. Weszłam do szkoły nie oglądając się za siebie. Wszystkie lekcje mijały długo i ciężko. Z wyjątkiem informatyki. Ona minęła mi najgorzej.Lekcja wolna- siedzę na fejsie, na komixxach i słucham CeZika oczywiście w słuchawkach. Zalogowałam się tylko na fejsie, a tu 100 wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej. Oczywiście dotyczących "nowego ciacha", "Umięśnionego idola", "Niebieskowłosego przystojniaka", "Niezwykłego obłąkańca". Wiem, wiem z tym ostatnim to przesadziłam. No cóż. Miałam jeszcze zajęcia dodatkowe na świetlicy. Pani nie było, ale i tak musieliśmy zostać na świetlicy! A że na te zajęcia (Dla szczegulnie uzdolnionych) Chodzą 2-3 osoby nie było nas za dużo. Więc wyszłam, ze szkoły o 14. 20. Miałam jeszcze niecałe 3 godziny do imprezy. Rozdział 2- Dziwne zmiany ..............................................................Dziwne zmiany............................................... Więc wyszłam ze sszkoły i odetchnęłam pełną piersią. Khe... khe... świeże powietrze. Obok szkoły stała grupka dziewczyn, elegancko je wyminęłam i zatrzymałam się dopiero przy pasach. Lewo. Prawo. Lewo. (Bezpieczeństwo!) Nic nie jedzie. Byłam w połowie pasów, gdy usłyszałam motor. A on zachamował dosłowinie 2 mm, od mojego buta! Lil: Czy ciebie do reszty poje**ło?! Mogłeś mnie przejechać! --: Taki był wstępny plan. Ten głos. Czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Podwieźdź cię? Lil: Co będziesz z tego miał? Kas: Przyjem... Lil: Gadaj, już. Bez ściemy degeneracie. (Słowo z innego opowiadania.) Zmierzyłam go od stup do głowy. Siedział na świetnej maszynie. Mocny silnik. -** Aż mi go szkoda. Ale jak coś dotyczące Marshalla, możesz go uderzyć>?** Lil: ( Dla mnie spoko.) To powiesz? Kas: Eh... Miałem cię zawieść do mojej kuzynki, żeby więcej się dowiedziała o tym idiocie. Lil: Idiocie? Znam chyba tylko ciebie. - zamyślona mina i lekki uśmieszek. Kas: Chodzi o tego niebieskowłosego. Ma dziwny kolor włosów. -** On sam jest dziwny** Lil: Powiedział koleś z czerwonymi włosami. A poza tym Alexy, ma niebieskie włosy. -** Marshall ma granatowe włosy naturalnie.** Lil: A i "Ten idiota" ma naturalnie 'Granatowe' włosy. Kas: Widać, że to jest dla ciebie ktoś więcej. Lil: Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że ty i Amber jesteście małżeństwem. Z gracją obeszłam motor dookoła i weszłam na chodnik. Szłam tak i byłam już w połowie drogi, gdy nasz\ła mnie myśl. Lil: Atrix, co znaczyla ta ostania wizja w której potworna ja ganiam Kasa? -**Ta wizja miała się zdarzyć wczoraj, bo coś się zdarzyło. Ale pojawił się Marsh i zmienił całą przyszłość. Bo widzisz nie wszystkie wizje są trafione, zakłucić je mogą istoty nie z świata śmiertelników. Tak, jak na przykład jakiś demon czy gargulec. Przyszłość stele się zmienie, nie ma ustalonej wersji życia.** Lil: Aha... To dość proste. Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. -**Wal śmiało** Lil: Dlaczego wcześniej tego dnia w szkole, byłaś taka straszna, taka "Zła"? -** Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz. Ale chodzi zgrubsza o to, że pas inaczej nazywany Okslionem. Emituje złą magię. Jestem tu uwięciona 400 lat, zdąrzyłam nasiąknąć tą mocą, moge się sama stąd wydostać, ale tylko dzięki osobie trzeciej. W tym przypadku jesteś nią ty. Wystarczyło by moc miała na ciebie dość duży wpływ, a mogła bym się uwolnić. Ale zanim mnie tu zamknięto ktoś powiedział mi: 'Dwie drogi są do ucieczki wyznaczone. Jedna śmiercią i nienawiścią, na trupach zbudowana. Drugą zaś pomoże istota ci bliska, jedyna. Druga ścieżka to wyzwanie, ponieważ moc pasa pozytywną się stanie. ' Więc, gdy przez twoje oczy zobaczyłam jedyną mi bliską osobe. Moc ulotniła się ze mnie, ale w każdej chwili może powrócić. ** Lil: Podsumowując, jak jakaś poderwie Marshalla, moc powróci. Ty mnie zabijesz i sama się uwolnisz. -**Ta.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Skończyłyśmy rozmowe, bo stałam przed domem. Drzwi otwarte na oścież? Włamywacz? -**Masz pas** Lil: Racja. Weszłam cichutko do domu, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pas w pogotowiu, powoli przeszukałam wszystkie pomieszczenia. Pusto. Mój pokój pusto. Może po prostu nie zamknęłam drzwi. Hmm... Opuściłam ręce, pas wrócił do pierwotnej formy, a ja rozmyślalam czy zamknęłam drzwi. --: BUU!! Lil: Aaaaaa! Ki ja! Powaliłam osobnika sierpowym w twarz. ---: A-a-ł. Na ziemi leżał nie kto inny jak Marshall. Lil: Co tu robisz? Marsh: Leże. - powiedział... leżąc. heh... Lil: Co ogólnie robisz w "moim domu"? Jak tu się dostałeś? Marsh: Okno w łazięce. A przy okazji ładna bielizna. - powiedział wstając na równe nogi. Lil: ... -,- Wypad. Marsh: Co? - zapytał zdziwiony. Lil: Wypad mi z tąd. Złapałam go za ręke i pociągnęłam do drzwi. To nie było takie trudno, bo leciał. Otworzyłam drzwi i wypchnęlam go z domu. ... Lil: ... Puścisz moją ręke? Marsh: Nie. +: A odciąć Ci, ją skarbie? Znów prawie upadłam tym razem ja byłam szybsza i podbarłam się pasem. Lil: Khe. Khe. To nic, choć boli ciągle tak samo. Marsh: Aha. A i skarbie nie odcinaj mi ręki. lepiej jej. Lil: A weź spadaj na drzewo. Puścił mnie więc szybko zatrzasnęłam drzwi i pobiegłam pozamykać wszystkie okna. Przy tym w moim pokoju pukał w szybkę on. Marsh: Wpuść mnie. - powiedział stłumionym głosem z oczami szczeniaczka, w tym przypadku nietoperka. Lil: Nie. Idź się przygotować na impreze. Zasunęłam rolete. Teraz wystarczyło się umyć i wybrać ciuchy. Weszłam do łazięki i zdjęłam bluzkę, właśnie miałam zdejmowaś stanik, ale przed tem spojrzałam w lustro i sprawdzałam czy mam tłuste włosy. A tam w odbiciu, w szybie siedzi Marshall. Lil: Wyp.... Idź z tąd! Zasunęłam i tą rolete. Lil: Dlaczego go było widać w lustrze? -** Jest w 2/5 wampirem.** Lil: A pozostałlość. -** Przeciez ci tłumaczył! A niech stracę. 2/5 -demon, 2/5 - wampir i 1/5 człowiek** Lil: taa... Rozebrałam się do końca i wzięłam prysznic. wyszłam po jakiś 15 min. Nie zawijałam włosów są za krótkie. ubralam szlafrok i wyszłam z łazięki, przechodząc prosto do mojego pokoju. Zatrzymałam się przed szafą. Lil: Co ubieramy>? -** Coś modnego, sexsownego ale i z gustem.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Zaczęłam przekopywać szafę. No to tak... Turkusowa koszulka z dekoltem, czarne szorty, szare getry, ciemnobrązowe kazaki z paskami, oczywiście czarne kocie uszy i jakaś czarna marynarka. Szhit, mam tylko tą od Kastiela, co mnie trzeciego dnia szkoły odprowadził do domu. No trudno. -** Połóż rzeczy na łóżku, musimy coś najpierw zjeść.** Lil: Racja. W tej chwili usłyszałam głośne burczenie brzucha. Obie się zaśmiełyśmy. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam makaron z serem. Włosy mi wyschły, weszłam na górę i ubrałam się. Powoli włożyłam jeszcze nie używane kozaki. Lil: Strasznie uciskają. -** Rozchodzą się** Lil: Racja. Która to godzinka? Pasem wzięłam telefon z szafki, trzy nieodebrane połączenia, Sms i godzina 16.30. Połączenia od Nata- skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Kasa- a ten skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Alexyego- ciekawe po co dzwonił? Sms od Kasa- "O 16.45. wyjdź przed dom." Lil: Nie mam zamiaru. -** to co robimy?** Lil: Telewizja? -** Telewizja** Zeszłam na dół, zebrałam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torebki, położyłam ją obok siebie i włączyłam telewizor. Włączyłam na kreskówki, mój ulubiony sposób na spędzanie czasu. Cartoon Network i leci właśnie "Pora na Przygodę!" Yay! Odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Już wiem skąd kojarzyłam Marshalla. -** Dlaczego tam jest Marshall? I śpiewa z jakąś blondyną?!** Lil: To kreskówka. Narysowane postacie, wymyślony scenariusz. A ta blondyna to Fionna/. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego akurat Marshall jest w tej bajce? -** Nie wiem, w Nocosferze mówił, że będzie grać w filmie.** Lil: Nocosfera? Już wiem! Autor zrobił postać na jego podstawie. Bo cały serial powstał około 1980 roku, a mówiłaś, że jest tu od 100 lat. Atrix nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Godznia 16.50. No cóż i tak miałam już wychodzić. Wzięłam torebkę, otworzyłam drzwi i szybko je zamknęłam. -** Dlaczego zamknęłaś drzwi?** Lil: Bo mi się nie dobrze zrobiło. -** Daj spokój.** Lil: No dobra. - powiedziałam głosem krzywdzonego człowieka. Za drzwiami stał Marshall w niezłych ciuchach. Czarne jensy. Czarna marynarka i biała koszula, wyjęta do połowy ze spodni. Marsh: Łał łanie, wygląda- cie. Lil: Dzięki. +: Naprawdę? Dziękuje kochanie! I znów zwinęłam się z bólu i znów ruszyłam ręką i pas mnie uratował. Marsh: W porządku? Lil: Khe. No. Nie uwierzysz co przed chwilą oglądałyśmy. Marsh: Co? Lil: Pora na Przygodę... Odcienek "Bad Little Boy". Marsh: A.... E... Ja... Lil: Spoko, kochasiu. Marsh: Idziemy piękna? Lili ty też możesz iść. Lil: Ha Ha. -** powiedz mu tak: O jakie to słodkie! Dziękuje! i pocałuj go w policzek.** Lil: (Dobra.) Atrix karze ci przekazać: O jakie to słodkie! dziękuje! I po... Nie zrobie tego! Marsh: What? Lil: Atrix kazała mi cię pocałować. Marsh: Spoko całuj. Nie bój się, nie gryze. Lil: A może jednak. Szybkim ruchem pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem wycierałam język ręką. Wyglądalam jak prawdziwy kot. Nagle jakby z nikąd podszedł do nas Kastiel. Kas: Nikt więcej? Lil: A skąd ty tu? Kas: Miałaś wyjść, przysłałem ci Sms'a. Lil: A ja ci odesłałam odpowiedź. Marshall złapał mnie w talii i powiedział łagodnie do Kastiela. Marsh: Spokojnie, stary. To nie jest nikt szczegulny... Lil: (Uffffffff...) Marsh:To tylko moja dziewczyna. W tej chwili obudziły się we mnie uczucia Atrix. I powiedziała dwa zdania za mnie. Lx: Nie przesadzaj, Kastiel nie musisz się denerwować. Marshall i ja to tylko p---- Powróciłam już ja. Lil: P---rzyajciele. ( Jak to zrobiłaś?) -** Nie wiem. Marshall powiedział to co powiedział, a mi samo się wyrwało.** Lil: ( Już raz tak było.) -**Pamiętam** Chłopcy wymieniali się zdaniami, które ze strony Kastiela były coraz ostrzejsze, a od Marshalla, łagodne, a zarazem urażające dumę czerwonej małpy. Lil: Cicho! Czego chciałeś Kas? Kas: Dać ci prezent. Lil: Nie chce nic, od ciebie. Kas: A jednak masz na sobie moją marynarkę. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco i z miną "Zaraz będzie moja" i "Odczep się frajerze". Lil: Trudno. Kas: Co?! Stanął zdziwiony, gały mu wychodziły z orbit. A Marshall? -** Stoi i śmieje się w niebogłosy, nie zaraz on odleci.** Lil: (CO?!) Złapałam chłopaka za jego jasno niebieską rękę i ściągnęłam go na ziemie. Momętalnie stanął na nogach. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja pokazałam mu minę "Nie używaj mocy, Kas tam jest". Zrozumiał mnie od razu. Kas: O co wam chodzi? Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, ale niestety odpowiedział za mnie Marshall. Marsh: Nic, idziemy na impreze do Ciebie. Kas: O, nie! Ty nie idziesz, dziwaku. -**Że co, on mówi? Powtórz bo nie usłyszałam!** Lil: (Spokojniej) Coś ty powiedział? Kas: Że on nie idzie. Uczucia Atrix dają mi sie we znaki. Denerwuje się z byle powodu. Zacisnęłam lekko pięści i poczułam, że Marshall nadal mnie trzyma za ręke. Lil: ( Jego ręka? Nie!) Szybkim ruchem zabrałam ręke i się opamiętałam. Lil: To July* nas zaprosiła, ty nie masz nic do gadania. Rzuciłam mu szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Lil: A tak poza tym, dlaczego nazywasz go dziwakiem, kretynie? Kas: Ma niebieską skórę i czerwone oczy! To mówi samo za siebie! Lil: Ty masz ochydną mo... twarz i okropny charakter, a to nie czyni cię dziwakiem, tylko kretynem i idiotą. Kas: Nie wiedziałem, że tak o mnie myślisz. Zaczęłam się lekko się denerwować. Lil: A kto tak o tobie nie myśli? Odwróciłam się do niego tylem i spuściłam głowę, zaciskałam zęby i pięści. Usłyszałam tylko ich głosy. Marsh: Atrix, Lili uspokojcie się. - był pokrzepiający. Kas: Kto to Atrix, do jasnej cholery? Poczułam narastającą moc. Otworzyłam oczy tak jakby z przymusu. Wtedy wydałam cichy jęk. Marshall zaprzestał kłótni, schylił się i popatrzył na mnie. Marsh: Lili... Powiedział przestraszony. Mnie strasznie piekły oczy, nie z powodu łez, bo nie płakałam. Marsh: Lili. Twoje oczy... zmieniają się. Przytulił mnie do siebie, słyszalam bicie jego serca. Słyszałam także różne pojedyncze słowa z ust Kastiela. Uspokoiłam się. -** Nabierałaś ciemnej mocy. Twoje serce, jeśli nie znajdziwmy dobrego zaklęcia. Eh... Możesz stać się zła. "Możesz zniszczyć świat".** Ostatnie zdanie, ono jest z wizji. Nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Odwróciłam się do Kastiela patrzył na nas przestraszony, trzeba by coś wymyślić. Kas: Co to było? Lil: Po prostu wyjmowałam szkła kontaktowe. Dlatego Marsh powiedział, że moje oczy się zmieniają. Kas: Aha. Lil: To dozoba na imprezie. Zanim zdąrzył coś powiedzieć, zamknęłam dom i pociągnęłam czerwonookiego na chodnik i szłam w stronę domu Kasa. Zatrzymałam się dopiero w połowie drogi. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, nie dość, że był różowy, to jeszcze gapił się rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Stanęłam skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i tupnęłam lekko nogą. Czekałam na jego reakcję. Lil: Marshall... Cisza. Lil: Marshall! Cisza. -** Walnij go lekko pasem, może się ocknie.** Lil: Dobry pomysł. Zamachnęłam się i dostał prosto w twarz. Mam chyba trochę za dużo siły. Lil: Marshall!! Budź się!! Złapał się za policzek. Marsh: Ał... To bolało. Za co to? +: Za co? Za to, że patrzyłeś na "Lili", rozmarzonym wzrokiem i byłeś różowy jak Rich*! Lil (Znowu?) Ahhh... Poczułam kolejny raz ten sam przerażający ból! Byłam już wprawiona więc : ręka -> pas -> Chwila wytchnienia -> i wstajemy. Marsh: ... Ja... Lil: Cicho, kretynie. Bo kopiesz sobie grób. Marsh; Ok. Przyjął to dość dobrze. Szliśmy tak całą drogę w ciszy, dopiero jak doszyliśmy usłyszałam głośną muzykę. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, oboje byliśmy zaskoczeni. Miał ogromny dom! No cóż ja go prowadziłam to on musiał zapukać. W drzwiach stanęła July, z niezłą tapetą. Ju: Siema! Wchodźcie! Weszliśmy do środka. Było strasznie kolorowo, od różnych światełek i strasznie głośno! Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się, a July stanęła na stole i krzyknęła do wszystkich. Ju: Uwaga! Uwaga! ... Muzyka ucichła. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Ju: Marshall Lee już jest!! Muzyka dalej zaczęła grać, a dookoła Marsha zbiegły się chyba wszystkie dziewczyny. Chłopcy zostali sami na parkiecie i stali tak wpatrzeni w tą grupkę. No cóż. Raz kozie śmieć. Złapałam pierwszego lepszego i zaczęłam się z nim bawić, tańczyć, wygłupiać. Wkoło mnie zbierało się coraz więcej chłopców. Połowe znałam, ćwierć kojarzyłam, a reszta... poznam. -** Baw się, baw! Nieźle tańczysz! ** Zaśmiałam się i dalej się bawiłam, po kilku piosenkach opadłam troche z sił. DJ ogłosił oczywiście konkurs na Miss i Mistera. Lil: Mam dość, ide się napić. Chłopcy westchneli i namawiali mnie na dalsze tańce. Niestety nie udało im się. Lil: Sorry chłopcy. Ale opadłam z sił, za jakieś 15 min. będe jak nowa. Ale wie któryś, gdzie jest jakieś picie? --: Ja wiem. Zgłosił się jakiś blondynek z miodowym... Nataniel?! Lil: Co ty robisz w domu Kastiela? Nat: Jak widzisz, bawie się. Lil: Aha... to gdzie to picie? Nat: Za mną. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Szliśmy przez chwilę i wyszliśmy z domu przez jakieś drzwi. Weszliśmy do ogrodku. Był bardzo ładnie oświetlony i stały tam prawie wszystkie osoby z mojej klasy! Dziewczyny w miniowkach, a ja kocie uszy! Podeszliśmy do nich. R: Hej Lili! Lil: Siemasz. Jak tam impra? R: Spoczko. A i poznaliśmy tego nowego przystojniaka. Leo lekko się podbuzował. Lil: Spokojnie Leo, Rozalia kocha tylko ciebie. R: I nie zapominaj o tym! Przytulili się. Lil : Ooooooo Jakie to słitaśne! Sweet Focia na Fejsa! Wyjęłam telefon i zrobiłam im sesje. Super wyszli. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Lil: Alexy? --: Nie. -** To Marshall.** Lil: Marshall? --:Nie. Lil: (Atrix!) -** To na 200% Marshall. Nwm powiedz mój chłopak? Albo przystojniak.** Lil: Kretyn. Złapałam jego ręke i ją wywinęłam. On się pochylił, a jego twarz znajdowala się na wyskokości mojej. Lil: Nie, Marshall. Hę? Marsh: Już dobrze. July*- Postać z opowiadania "Nowy początek". Rich*- Perkusista w zespole Marshalla. "Marshall Lee and the scream kings". Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, on tylko szczerzył te swoje kły. Bylo widać, że ma "wampirze" zęby. Irys: Eghę... Lil: A tak. Puściłam go i wyprostowałam swoje kocie uszy. Lil: To jak tam u was? Jak poszłedł shopping? Jakby z nikąd pokazał się Alexy z miną co najmniej jakby się naćpał... Zaraz, przecież to Alexy. Alx: Znakomicie! Rozalia współpracowała ze mną, ale Viola... Musiałem jej wybrać coś zgodnego z jej stylem. Lil: To chyba dobrze! Na to zdanie, Alexy znów podskoczył i mnie przytulił. Po jakiś 2 min, nieco mi się to znudziło. Lil: Nie uważasz, że wystarczy? Alx: Nie! Była umowa, pamiętasz? Lil: Oczywiście! Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam chłopaka w policzek. On odskoczył uradowany, wszyscy rozumieli o co chodzi oprócz Marshalla i Atrix, która dopytywała się co ja zrobiłam. Lil: (Spokojnie, Alexy to gej i mój najlepszy kumpel.) -**Było tak od razu.** Rozmowę przerwał nam Marshall. Marsh: Wyjaśni mi ktoś dlaczego, ten koleś się do mnie przytula. I faktycznie. Marshall stał z głupawym wyrazem twarzy, a Alexy się do niego przytulał. Wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać, włącznie z Lysanderem i Atrix. To był niesamowity widok. Lil: Alexy! Już zostaw go bo będzie miał traume. Puścił go i się obraził na 1... 2... 3.... Od trzech do czterech sekund. Łał, nowy rekord! Alx: To co powiedzieć mu? Chce zobaczyć jego mine. Ir: Czemu nie. Alexy zbliżył się do Marsha i powiedział mu coś na ucho. On aż się zjerzył i odskoczył z piskiem za moje plecy. Teraz to tarzaliśmy się po trawie. -** Nawet ja przyznam się, że to było świetne!** Lil: Hahaha... (No przecież) Marsh: No, dajcie spokój! Podał mi ręke, a ja ciągle się śmiejąc wstałam z ziemi. I gdy się uspokoiłam zauważyłam, że przede mną stoi rozkładany barek z barmanem?! Kastiel ma chyba za dużo kasy i nie ma na co wydawać. Lil: Przez te śmiechy, jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się pić. Macie coś do polecenia? Otarłam łzy, ogarnęłam się i wskazałam na barek. Lys: Tak. Najlepsza jest Pepsi z lodem. R: Dla mnie jednak pomarańczowy szejk! Vio: A- a... ja polecam, wiśniowe niebo. Zastanowiłam się i szybko odpowiedziałam, podchodząc zbyt blisko do Lysandera. Przymknęłam oczy i wyszczeżyłam się szeroko. Lil: Dobry pomysł! Pepsi zawsze najlepsza! Otworzyłam patrzałki, twarz Lysa była kilka centymetrów od mojej. Patrzyłam przez chwilę w jego oczy, a potem szybko zabrałam twarz i się zarumieniłam. Lys: Heh... Nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi, że masz dwa kolory oczu. Lil: No cóż, to się nazywa wada wrodzona. Mam jeszcze jedną... Zbytnia śmiałość. Odwróciłam się w stronę barmana i poprosiłam to co zaproponował Lys. Barman szybko mi przyniusł moje picie. Wzięłam je i upiłam łyka. Bm: Proszę 2,50. Prawie się udusiłam. -** Jezu, ale z ciebie ofiara...** Lil: Co? Bm: 2,50. Lil: Ale... No ok! Torebka była pełna, chwile szukałam w niej kasy... Nie ma! Lil: No pięknie, nie mam kasy! Oparłam łokieć o blat, a glose położyłam na ręce. Nagle usłyszałam głos. --: Nie musisz płacić, ale za przysługę. Lil: Nie! Wole tu zostać i odrabiać te 2,50 niż mieć u ciebie przysługę Kas. Kas: Aha... Ale to naprawdę ci się opłaca. Podniosłam zdziwiona głowę w strone z której dobiegał głos. Zobaczyłam fajne rockowe ciuchy, lepsze niż zwykle nosi. Lil: Jak? Kas: Będziesz miała prawo do tańczenia i rozmawiania z kasanową tej imprezy. Lil: Z Marshallem? Nie dziękuje! Mam go już dość jak na jeden wieczór. Kas: Że co>? Zamyśliłam się lekko. -** Chyba chodziło mu o niego samego** Lil: (Też racja) Nie dzięki, z tobą mi się nawet gadać nie chce. Odwróciłam się i znów próbowałam coś wygrzebać w torebce. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ręke i podał barmanowi kase. --: Proszę, to za tą dziewczynę. Lil: Nie trzeba. --; Trzeba. Ten głos. Facio który oprowadzał mnie poszkole miał identyczny. Lil: Brajan? Br: Nie, święta krowa. Lil: Dużo się nie pomyliłam. Wszyscy znów się zaśmiali i wszyscy dokładnie znaili Brajana. był tylko o rok starszy. Br: To co tam? Kasy się zapomniało? R: A ty się jeszcze dziwisz? To je Liliana, tego nie ogarniesz! Znów wszyscy się zaśmiali. Pogadaliśmy trochę, ale Brajan musiał wracać do środka, bo był zastępcą DJ'a. Odwróciłam się odpiłam napój i stanęłam przedem do wszystkich. Lil: Teraz tak, kiedy wybory na Miss i Mistera? Kas: Właśnie się zaczynają. Lil: Jak można wygrać? R: Chodzi o to, że dziewczyna lub chłopak najbardziej szalejący i najodlotowiej ubrany dostaje nominacje. Potem wybierają przez największe wiwaty. Lil: To lecimy! Nie chce się spóźnić. Chce zobaczyć mine Amber gdy przegra. Potakneli mi jednogłośnie. Marshall gdzieś zniknął. Trudno. -** Wcale nie. jak mi jakaś go poderwie...** Lil: (Nie bój się. Takie kasanowy jak on, nie są zbyt podatni na flirty i zaloty) -** Może i racja, ale ciągle się martwie.** Weszłam ostatnia do środka, właśnie jakiś koleś na scenie ułożonej z trzech odromnych stolików, ogłaszał nominacje. Usiadłam wygodnie i słuchałam wyborów Mistera. DJ: Pierwsza nominacja. - Marshall Lee! Lil: ( Samo zachwyt...) DJ: Druga. - Kastiel! A ostatnia... - Armin! Lil: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Ir: W życiu, bym nie pomyślała. -** Nie mają szans z Marshallem!** Lil: (Dobra, będe mu kibicować. Tylko nie uwalniaj głosu, tu nie mogę użyć pasa.) -** No dobra...** DJ: Wybór publiczności! Armin!- jakieś 67% w skali glośności. Marshall! Lil: Ooooooooo!! Marshall!! (Zadowolona?)- było dość głośno daje tak 89%? 91%? DJ: Kastiel!- też około tego co Marsh. - 89%- 91%. No trudno. Będzie musiała wybrać Miss. A oto nominacje... Pierwsza. - Amber! Lil: Hahaha!! Ale jaja! chce to zobaczyć! DJ: Druga. - Rozalia! Nie mogła chwile uwierzyć, ale wepchnęłyśmy ją na stoliki. DJ: Ostatnia! - Charlotte! Lil: Uuuu!! DJ: Nie no żart! Lili! Mina mi zżedła. Oczy chyba wyblakły, a ja nie zamierzałam wstać z tej kanapy. Lil: Że What?! Nie wejde na tą "Scene"! Pierwsza była Charlott! Nagle ktoś mnie podniósł. Poznałam wiktoriańskie spodnie... Lys. Teraz stałam tak z kocimi uszami do połowy na oczach i zdezorientowana. Nagle DJ złapał mnie za łokieć i ustawił obok Rozy. DJ: Teraz wybiera publiczność! Amber!- dość głośno jak na nią jakieś 2%. Nie... około 85%. Lili!- no nieźle...- wszyscy chłopcy i do tego Marshall i Kas na stoliku obok.- też 85%. Wredne te baby. Roza!- miała troche cichsze... Szkoda... Jak miała bym przegrać to tylko z nią. Dobra... To ma ktoś pomysł jak to roztrzygnąć? Zapadła wielka cisza. Wszyscy stali i tylko do siebie szeptali. -** Ja mam pomysła, a brzmi on tak...** Po chwili wsłuchiwania się pomyślalam nad tym planem. Był świetny! Lil: Ja ma pomysł! DJ: Dajesz! Lil: Niech ci dwaj nominowali chłopcy wybiorą jedną z nas dwuch, a potem ta która wygrała wybierze chłopaka. Tak jak miało być. DJ: Świetny pomysł! Chłopaki podejdźcie tu.... Staneli przed nami. Marsh niezbyt pewny siebie, Kas tak samo. Z resztą nie wiedziałam na którego zagłosować, obu ich darzyłam takimi samymi uczuciami.Ale powracając do tematu, jeśli nie wygram to nie będe musiała wybierać,a ja naprawdę chciałam wygrać, szczegulnie z Amber. DJ: Kas którą wybierasz? Kas: Daj sobie spokój, Marek! Przecież wiesz, że na Lili. DJ: Ok! Marsh? Marsh: Nie wiem. A mogę zadać im pytanie? DJ: Jasne. Obszedł nas do okoła. Amber pewna siebie i z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Ja? stałam uśmiechnięta oczywiście zawadiacki uśmiech.Najpierw zatrzymał się przed Amber. Patrzył na nią. I Oglądał jej ubranie. Potem zatrzymal się przede mną, spojrzał mi w oczy potem obejrzał całą mnie. Zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Nie zdejmując uśmiechu z twarzy (bo nie mogłam przestać się śmiać) podniosłam mu glowę dwoma palcami. Lil: Nie gap mi się w biust, bo ci przypie*dole. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Marsh: Co byście zrobiły jakby wygrała wasza rywalka. Oczywiście Amber odpowiedziała pierwsza z miną dobrego czlowieka. Amb: Pogratulowałabym jej i bardzo mocno uściskala. Lil: Ekge... Powiedz prawde.. Eghe! Amb: Dobra. I tak nie przegram więc poco się pytasz! Marsh: A ty? Lil: Pewnie twoja dziewczyna miała by na ciebie Focha i kazała by mi cię uderzyć. A i byś dostał dwa razy, bo jeszce odemnie. Marsh: To groźba. Lil: Nie, błogosławieństwo. Oczywiście, że groźba. Zatrzymał się na chwile, pomyślał oczywiście z miną "mądrego inaczej". Po chwili przestał myśleć nad wyborem, wyprostował się, zabrał mikrofon z ręki DJ. Marsh: Lili! Wszyscy wybuchneli głośnymi brawami. I gwizdami! Brajan założył mi na głowę jakąś plastikową, ale dość ładną tiare. Którą przypiełam sobie spinką do włosów, żeby nie spadła. Nagle uświadomilam sobie, że musze wybierać. Brawa ucichły, a DJ zapytał się mnie którego wybieram. Odrzuciłam wszystkie myśli, uczucia, liczyły się tylko wspomnienia, ale z Marshem nie mam ich tak dużo. Przypomniałam sobie ten momęt gdy ich obu pierwszy raz zobaczyłam. Gdy byłam sam na sam z każdym. Gdy dobrze się z jednym i drugim czułam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie to zajście. We wczorajszą noc. Nauka z Marshallem, agresywne zachowanie Kastiela. To, że przy mnie siedział. Ale z drugiej strony, dzisiejsze zachowanie Kasa, przed moim domem. Naprawde chciał, żebym wyszła i to, że chciał spędzić ze mną troche czasu.Nie wiem co myśleć. Miałam otwarte oczy, nie mineła nawet sekunda, a ja tyle przemyślalam. A jednak nic nie myślałam. Wzięłam mikrofon do ręki i zbliżyłam się do nich. -** Dlaczego nie słyszałam jak myślisz?** Lil: ... -** Lili?** Patrzyłam się na nich. musiałam wybrać. Wzięłam wdech i zapytałam się... Lil: Co byście zrob-bili jak bym wybrała drugiego? Przechodziłam powoli wzrokiem po obojgu.Marsh stał ciągle niepewnie. Ale wkońcu coś powiedział. Marsh: Nie wiem, ale co bym miał zrobić. Uśmiechnąć się? Nie, bo taka dziewczyna mnie nie wybrała. Płakać? Nie, bo zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie. Zdenerwować się? O co? To tylko zabawa. I co miałbym zrobić? Najpewniej bym udawał, że nic się nie stało i dalej ci pomagał. -** Ja myś... Lil: (Teraz nie ochodzi mnie co myslisz!) Kas: Nie wiem, czy byś wybrała jego. Mimo jego ckliwej gatki. Znasz go ledwie kilka dni. Po co byś miała go wybierać. I co teraz? Marshall pewnie każdą bierze na taką gadkę. I znów punkt wyjścia. Trzeba zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jak? Napięcie wzrasta z sekundy na sekunde. Atrix nic nie mówi, ja przestałam myśleć nad wyborem tylko nad nimi. Myślałam o Kastielu i jego śmiałych zagrywkach i Marshallu, jego usposobieniu i zachowaniu. Nie porównując ich są innymi osobami- zupełnie innymi. Lecz gdy się ich porówna , zachowanie i różne takie ją prawie identyczni. I znów nie mineła sekunda. Otrząsnęłam się, chłopcy sie na mnie patrzyli, a ja? Stałam jak głupia. Postanowiłam zadać kolejne pytanie... Najpierw Kasowi. Podeszłam do niego. Lil: A jak bym wybrała? Kas: Proste. Byś z tąd wyszła, dlaczego? bo mnie znasz dłużej i wiesz, że nie jestem zbytnio przyjazny. Przez publiczność przebiegły szepty, a od Kasa bił chłód. Teraz podeszłam do Marshalla aż za blisko. Lil: A jak, powiem że ci nie wierze? na jego poprzednią odpowiedź Był na tyle blisko, aby mikrofon przy mojej szyi (Tak mniej więcej pod podbrudkiem) dotykał jego torsu. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał się na mnie. Marsh: Będe musiał Cię przekonać... Nasze usta się zbliżyły, położyłam ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, zaraz potem on położył ręke na mojej i... Wizja! nosz.... Były tylko przebłyski. kilka klatek które się powtarzały... na pierwszej mój pocałunek z Marshallem na drugiej jakaś fioletowlosa dziewczyna w furii, potem ciemność i na koniec jakieś ogromne pomieszczenie, patrzyłam z perspektywy kogoś kto leży i ledwo co widzi. Marshall walczy z fioletowłosą. Moi znajomi niektórzy walczą z jakimiś potworami z cienia, a inni leżą tak jak załużmy ja. Włuciłam do rzeczywistości, przypomniałam sobie słowa Kasa i Atrix. Zanim nasze usta się spotkały o-odepchnęłam go od siebie . Lil: Wybieram Marshalla... I zrzekam się korony na rzecz Amber. - powiedziałam cicho do mikrofonu gdy schodziłam ze stołów.djęłam tą plastkiową podróbkę, puściłam mikrofon Atrix jej głos. Powrócił. -** Dlaczego? Jak tak mogłaś? Ja... go kocham.** Wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w stronę własnego. Skakałam po lampach przy pomocy pasa. Po chwili zebrałam się i odpowiedziałam. Lil: Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam co robie. Jestem takie głupia! Ale mimo to chciałam to zrobić, ale przeszkodziła mi wizja. Wiesz jaka. -** Nie, nic nie widziałam... Zablokowałaś myśli, nie miała dostępu do twojej podświadomości.** Zatrzymałam się i stanęłam na jednej z lamp. Lil: Co? -** No tak. Jedyne co widziałam to jak prawie pocałowałaś Marshalla!** Po tych słowach poczółam ukucie w okolicach serca i prawie spadłam. Lil: Co... Co się dzieje? -** Pas z powodu kolejnej wizji wytwarza coraz więcej nagatywnej mocy. Jesli obejdzie się bez kolejnych wizji, będziesz sobą jakiś tydzień.** Lil: CO?! Mamy tydzień, aby odnaleść to zaklęcie?! I Zgine? -** Możliwe, że nie zginiesz. Jesteś dość wytrzymała i masz silną psychikę. Dowód jest na to taki, że mnie zablokowałaś. Pas cię nie zabije, tak z resztą myyśle... Ale może przejąć władze. A wtedy, albo stane się wolna, albo ja umre, a ty zostaniesz tu zamknięta. Ale jest gorzej to nie musi być zalkęcie. Może być to artefakt.** Lil: Musimy odnaleść to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Znów zaczęłam skakać po lampach, miałam strasznie długą drogę do domu. Myślałam tylko o tej wizji, ale jeśli Atrix jej nie widziała to musi być jakis powód. Lil: Ale jak teraz myśle o tej wizji to słyszysz to? -** Nie, najwidoczniej ta wizja nie była wywołana przez moją obecność. Więc nie mogę się dowiedzieć o czym była.** W tej chwili doszłyśmy do domu. Tylko przekroczyłam próg i zamknęłam drzwi, weszłam na górę, rozebrałam się, umyłam i poszłam spać. Nic mi się nie śniło... Ciemność... Nagle dżwięk telefony mnie obudził. Lil: Shit. Kto się do mnie dobija. -Nieodebrane połączenie od: Roza ;* - 10 razy. Alexy ;D - 10 razy. Irys - 2 razy. Lys - 5 razy. -Sms od: Roza ;* - 1. Alexy ;D - 5. Lil: No pięknie! Dziś szkoła! Ale najpierw Sms'ki. Roza: Hej, Lili! Dlacego tak wybiegłaś z imprezy? Kastiel cię potem szukał cały wieczór. -przysłane 6.58. Alexy: 1. Gdzie ty jesteś?! - przysłane 20.30 2. Ej, odpisz mi! Dlaczego mi nie odpisujesz? ;( -przysłane 20.32 3. Jeśli jesteś na imprezie nie odpisuj... -przysłane 20.33 4. Ok, ide do Cb do domu, za 5 min będę. -przysłane 20.33 5. Otwórz!!! No dobra, jak nie to nie! Śpie dzisiaj u Cb pod drzwiami -przysłane 20.45 Lil: O bosz. Ludzie, dajcie mi umrzeć! -** Wstawaj! Jest już 7.00!** Lil: Co? Najwidoczniej obudził mnie sms od Rozy. Wstałam i szłam chwiejnym krokiem do łazięki. Spojrzałam w lustro... Uh. Co to za potwór? Umyłam się i wybrałam ładne ciuszki i zeszłam do dół z telefonem w dłoni. Zaczęłam grzać mleko w mikrofalówce i... Start! Szybko łyżka, płatki i jeszcze zostało 5...4...3..2..1...0 Uuuu! -** Zabierzcie mnie z tąd! Od tej wariatki!** Lil: Bez przesady. Nie jestem, aż tak walnięta... Może... Może przez to tyle chłopców mnie lubi... -** Nawet Marshall...** Znów ukłucie w okolicach serca. Ten pas daje mi siewe znaki jeszcze gorsze niż uczucia Atrix. Lil: Daj sobie spokuj. Spodobałam mu się, bo ty tu jesteś. Pomyśl! -** W sumie racja. Dobra mleko już jest, jedz bo obie umrzemy z głodu.** Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, wyjęłam miske z mlekiem z mikrofalówki i wsypałam moich ulubionych płatków- "Nesquik" po mojemu 'królicze bobki'. Zjadłam, włożyłam miske i łyżke do zlewu. Lil: Wieczorem się pozmywa. A tak w ogóle która godzina? Wzięłam telefon do ręki... 7.69... co? Nie jest 7.39... Po prostu jestem zboczona. -** A co to znaczy to '69'? U nas to tylko liczba.** Lil: U nas w sumie też. Wzięłam małą torebke i spokowałam fona i kase. Założyłam trmpki i otworzyłam drzwi. W jednej chwili przedemną upadł Alexy. Odskoczyłam z piskeim zdziwiona. Lil: ALEXY?! Alx: Ta. Napisałem do ciebie, że śpie pod drzwiami. Ale myslałem, że zmiękniesz i mnie wpuścisz. Uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam po głowie. Lil: Sms przeczytałam dopiero rano. Alx: Ale długo pukałem. Lil: Najwidoczniej miałam głęboki sen. Alx: Co ci się śniło? Lil: Nic... Pomogłam mu wstać i wyszliśy. Alxy marudził trochę na to, że jest głodny. Ale obiecałam mu, że kupie mu bułkę po drodze i tak się stało. Po jakiś 10 min. byliśmy w szkole. Porzegnaliśmy się na dziedzińcu, on poszedł w stronę klubu ogrodników, a zaś weszłam do szkoły. Odrazu przy wejściu stała Amber i jej pawiany. Próbowałam przejść obok nich obojętnie, ale Amber zaczęła coś tam mówić. Zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Że jestem głupia, bo zostawiłam tekie ciacho, że oddałam jej korone. Zaciskałam pięści i słuchałam tego co ma do powiedzenia. Gdy skończyła odwróciłam się do niej przosem i może troche za bardzo agresywnie zaareagowałam. Lil: Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?! - moja ręka złapała jej bluzkę i podniosła do góry, dyndała dobre 10cm nad ziemią. Amb: Co ty wyprawiasz, wariatko?!?! - rzucała się i próbowała się wydostać, ale pech nie udało się. Uderzyłam nią o szafki i puściłam. Podniosłam głowę i powiedziałam groźnym głosem. Lil: Jeszcze raz do mnie powiesz coś takiego, a nie będziesz miał czym mówić. Siedziała przestraszona na ziemi i dobrze... niech się boi. Li i Charlott zniknęły. A ja już spokojna zmierzałam z uśmiechem do klasy biologicznej. Chyba domyślacie się na co. Więc weszłam na to piętro i usiadłam na parapecie, od strony zewnętrznej. Jak ktoś by mnie popchnął wylondowała bym, albo na dachu sali gimnastycznej, albo na dziedzińcu. Zależy w którą stronę bym poleciała. -** o czym ty myślisz?** Lil: Często o śmierci i różnych potworach. --: O śmierci i potworach? Co ty masz 5 lat? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie za mną (na korytarzu przy oknie) stała czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Gdzie byłaś, potem po wyborach? Lil: A co cie to? Kas: Dużo. Lil: I tak ci nie powiem. Kas: Jak nie powiesz, to cie zepchnę. Lil: Po pierwsze primo, jakby mi się coś stało nie wyszedłbyś z pierdla przez 20 do 25lat. A po drugie nawet jakbyś to zrobił to bym bezpiecznie wylądowała. Po co ja to powiedziałam? Przecież on zaraz spróbuje to zrobić. Poczułam jak jego ręce się zbliżają, więc skoczyłam z tego 'parapetu' i złapałam się jego krańca, potem podciągnęłam się i stanęłam na nim na wyprostowanych nogach przodem do Kasa. Stał zapatrzony we mnie jak w obrazem co za przygłup. -** No cóż niektórzy niedorozwinięci tak mają.** Zaśmiałam się cicho co obudziło farbowanego z marzeń. Lil: Co się jopisz? Za mną jest jakiś statek kosmiczny czy co? - zapytałam żartobliwie i odwróciłam się na jednej nodze. Kas: Jak ty to?... Ty?!... Dziewczyna?... Lili?! -** Wejdź do środka i odpowiedz kolejno na pyatnia może zrozumie** Lil: (Ok) Weszłam do środka, zamknęłam za sobą okno i siedziałam teraz na parapecie w śroku szkołu. Lil: Normalnie. Nie, spider-man. Nie, transwestyta. Nie, kur*a jestem Doda... Miło poznać. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynke, halo! to on tu jest kretynem. -** Powiedz mu to w-o-l-n-i-e-j...** Lil: (S-p-r-ó-b-u-j-e...) Ja być Lili... Ja być dziewczyna... Ja zrobić to co ty widzieć... I ja nie powiedzieć ci jak to zrobić... Czerwona małpa rozumieć?- wykonywałam przy tym różne gesty. Otrząsnoł się w końcu. Idiota jeden patrzy na mnie jakbym straciła rozum. Kas: Tak, czerwo... Hey! Lil: No co?- zrobiłam niewinną minę i zeskoczyłam z parapetu. Chodziłam w jedną i z powrotem. Przy tym przekomarzałam się z Kasem i jedocześnie miałam na niego Focha za wczoraj. Chodziłam tak dobre 5 min. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Nawet nie zaauważyłam gdy wszyscy przyszli i wysłuchiwali mojej pogawętki z Kastielem i jego 'kłótni ze mną. Po kolejnych 5 min. przyszedł pan od Biologii. Weszliśmy do sali, usiadłam sama na końcu klasy i wyjęłam notesik. Chwila skąd go mam? Haha... Podpisany "Lysander Morrow". Wiedziałam... znajduje go nie wiedząc o tym. Ale z drugiej strony fajne ma nazwisko. I tak cała lekcja zleciała mi na przeglądaniu i oczenianiu pracy Lysandera. kilka piosenek i rymów. Dużo jakiś bazgrołków i ewolucji ludzików. Nie umie rysować, ale na ostatniej stronie twarz jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. Jest imię lub nazwa? Nie ma... trudno. Ale tu to się spstarał, idealne oczy, usta. Lekko pocieniowane i leciutko pomalowane kredkami. Może uda mi się rozpoznać dany kolor i dowiem się jaka to dziewczyna. Teraz tak chyba blond włosy. to mamy tak: 1. Amber 2. Sare 3. Demi 4. Emilke 5. I mnie. Dlalej... Jedno oko takiego samego koloru co włosy. 1.Sara 2.Emilka 3. I znowu ja! Drugie oko zostawie na później żeby mieć niespodzianke. Pełne i wyraziste usta... Hm... 1.Sara 2.Emilka Nie znam własnego wyglądu, a i drugie oko różowe... Ani Sara, ani Emila nie mają innych koloru oczu... Obie mają taki sam... jakaś dziewczyna której nie znam? Hm.... -** To ty kretynko. Myślałam, jak to zobaczyłaś, że odrazu się pokapowałaś, a ty myślisz i myślisz/. Może i jesteście z Sarą podobne, ale nie aż tak!** Teraz popatzryłam z innej perspektywy to naprawdę byłam ja! Drrrrrrrrrr.... Dzwonek! Nareszcie! Wyszłam z klasy i jaknajszybciej chciałam oddać mu ten notes. Spotkałam go przy klatce schodowej. (mogłam się spodziewać.) Zaszłam go od tułu i... Lil: Buuu! Lys: O cześć, Lili. Lil: Eh... nie udało się... A i masz swój notes? Lys: Zaraz... Nie! Zgubiłem go. Wyciągnęłam notes zza pleców. Był bardzo zdziwiony jak go zobaczył. Lil: Prosze. Wyciągnął ręke po niego i się lekko zarumienił; jak ja lubie zarumienionych chłopaków... Wyglądają wtedy tak słodko i dość pociągająco. Lys: dzięki. Lil: Spoko. Mogę usiąść? Lys: jasne. Usiadłam i patrzyłam się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle on podniósł głowę i podał mi notatnik. Po jaką cholerę? -** Przeczytaj co tam jest...*** Faktycznie coś tam było. Ale można by tak powiedzieć, że nabazgrane. Różne literki składały się w zrozumiałe słowa, a potem w zdanie... -** Nie! Słowa składały się w stada, i tańczyły do okoła ogniska... Lili ty naprawdę masz problemy...** Lil; (A kto mówi, że nie mam? We mnie siedzi jakaś dziewczyna, obok mnie lata jakiś wampir-demon i czlowiek w jednym. A i minimalnie 4 chłopców się we mnie kocha...) Zapisywałam sobie powoli każdą rozczytaną literkę. W tym momęcie pokiwałam głową znacząco, bo kłóciłam się z Atrix. Gdy nagle poczułam czujeś usta na moich. Podniosłam wzrok. Lys?! Pocałował mnie, a potem odsunął się lekko i spojrzał przed siebie, był zawstydzony? Także spojrzałam przed siebie... Tam stał Marshall z różą. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady. +:Marshall! Nie... - Atrix krzyczała zrozpaczonym głosem. Bolało mnie to strasznie, ale nie gorzej od tego co teraz czułam. On puścił kwiat, odwrócił się i nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Po prostu podleciał do góry i poleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Spojrzałam na Lysandera, a potem na kartkę. Na niej było napisane: Mogę cię pocałować? Lil: Kur*a! Lysander! Co ci strzeliło do tej pustej czaszki?!?! - wstałam na maxsa zdenerwowana. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i też wstał. Lys: Zgodziłaś się! Pokręciłaś głową! Lil: Nie chodziło mi o to kretynie! -nigdy nie myślałam, że powiem tak do Lysa. Choć znam go od 2 tygodni. Rzuciłam mu notatnikiem w twarz i zaczęłam podążać w stronę w którą leciał Marsh. Już wkrótce... = Od autora= Zdobyłam wenę dzięki temu opowiadaniu: Sny, serialu "Maja niania jest wampirem" i własnego OC'S. Zainspirowało mnie to do napisanie krótkiej historii, a i moje opowiadanie... zgubiłam wenę do niego. = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Atrix" by Paulinkawi? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści